1. Field
The following description relates to a method of sharing a frequency resource between a plurality of transmission/reception pairs in a communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Researches on a communication system that includes a plurality of transmission/reception pairs have been pursued to increase data transmission rate and reliability of communication. To increase efficiency of the communication system, the plurality of transmission/reception pairs may use the same frequency resource. An example of a transmission/reception pair is a base station and a terminal that may be referred to as a base station-terminal pair. Each of the plurality of transmission/reception pairs may be a base station-terminal pair in a multi-macro cellular environment, and the plurality of base station-terminal pairs may increase a cell capacity and may increase efficiency at a cell edge by using the same frequency resource.
In the multi-macro cellular environment, the plurality of base station-terminal pairs work together as a coordinated set. The base station-terminal pairs may have difficulty in coordinating a resource in real time, for example, because of the mobility of the terminals. To coordinate the resource in real time, base stations may exchange information such as scheduling information.
A relay channel, for example, an X2 channel, may be used by base stations to coordinate inter-cell interference. 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) defines an X2 channel as an interface between base stations, and the X2 channel allows several messages for Inter-Cell Interference Coordination (ICIC). However, a period of exchanging messages between base stations in the X2 channel can be several tens of milliseconds which is excessively long. Therefore, when the terminals have a mobility, the base stations may have difficulty in exchanging information in an X2 channel in real time.